


明知故犯

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○.毒瘤近战侍 x 自闭内向白●.R18向★要求：侍白，龙猫。★要求：暧昧，非交往关系★要求：因为不喜欢队友没完没了吃技能的营救VS被断了循环下意识的暴躁结缘。★要求：暧昧，非交往关系★要求：纠缠、打炮，半强制、不情不愿。★要求：2m x 164cm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	明知故犯

①.

剑光交错着在魔物身上留下道道弯月，血肉飞溅间鲜红的斑点在空气中散成花瓣状的星星点点，随后刀锋再起，斩破急速冷冻的空气，造出四散的冰晶。  
白魔把目光从这套华丽的剑式上挪开，他无心欣赏对方的输出能力，他只在意那管疯狂下降的生命值。  
坦克的生命值下降的都没这家伙快，好好一个小伙子像是看不到地面上的范围伤害技能似的，打得狂放又嚣张，在各类可以避免的伤害上大鹏展翅，几乎把机制吃了个遍。  
这如果是初出茅庐的稚嫩冒险者，白魔还勉强可以做慈善睁一只眼闭一只眼，可这个家伙并不是个初心者，只是单纯的在给人添麻烦罢了。  
没有治疗会喜欢给输出没完没了的擦屁股，但最让他感到不对劲的不是这个家伙的行为，而是队里的其他人都对这样的行为似乎见怪不怪，仿佛早有预料一般。  
搭档的学者瞥到了他皱紧的眉头，立刻起手用活性补上了那份失误，可血才刚抬满没一秒，新鲜的伤害再度来临，它又降了下去，更加雪上加霜的是，那个毒瘤的脚下又刷出了一个新技能。  
学者看了看自己空荡荡的以太超流量谱，刚准备祈求自己的搭档补救一下这个家伙的命，营救的音效便抢先一步响了起来。  
侍正打得风生水起，雪月花施力到一半却被突如其来的一股大力所打断，他整个人控制不住朝后飞去，直到撞到始作俑者的身上。  
两人的体型相差颇大，娇小的猫魅被他撞得一个踉跄，好些没摔到地上。  
侍可不在乎对方的安慰，他对于这个技能的了解还是有的——在战场或是演习场上多多少少都有体会过这个技能的好处，但他没想到在迷宫讨伐战里也能使用，并且能用的这样糟糕。  
被断了循环的感觉十分糟糕，尽管侍的手法一般，可是基本的对齐循环和爆发他还是懂的，被这么一折腾之后接下来要怎么打都不知道，他相当烦躁地扭头看了一眼。  
白魔好不容易站稳了身体，为了省下等会儿拉人的2400蓝他宁可把人拽过来，只求这人能少吃一个技能。  
医术和鼓舞接踵而至，学者把人治疗完毕之后还贴心地上了层盾，白魔抬头，与那双瞪着自己的眼睛对视着，他手上法术不停，全然没有要开口说话的意思。  
两人之间的气氛显而易见的糟糕，几个队友都察觉到了这里的不对劲，但也不是所有人都能在战斗的时候去注意其他人做了些什么，一部分人面带好奇地看着这位新来的治疗，另一部分则看着侍。  
最终还是后者先做出了让步，身位与输出让他快速回到了魔物身边，但这下打的就随意多了，好在他们进入的随机迷宫不至于太刁难人，这也是他一直吃着技能而没有倒下的原因。  
战斗结束之后白魔第一时间消失在了原地，比他以往离开还要快上些许。  
离开副本之后他如获大赦地叹了口气：这个队好是好，就是那个一直吃技能的毒瘤实在短板的过于明显，不是一次两次了，实在叫人不愉快。  
可说退团吧，除了那个武士哪里都好，学者平时对两人配合的问题沟通的也很积极，总是有事没事就凑上来搭话，再加上退团的话还得开口解释一大串理由……  
算了。白魔准备回旅馆休息一会儿，可刚走两步就听到身后传来急促的脚步声，似乎是直奔自己而来。  
他还没来得及回头，手腕就被一股大力所抓住，再一次对上那双眼时他难得感到了一丝疑惑：这家伙为什么一副想算账的表情？  
“不会营救能不能别乱营救？”侍直接用以往在战场嫌弃治疗的模式对他开启了攻击，皮笑肉不笑道：“断人循环好玩吗？”  
白魔没作回答，面上也没什么表情，只是低头瞧了瞧对方的抓着自己的手，意思再明显不过：放手。  
他看上去完全不想搭理侍。  
见人这副回避沟通的模样，侍的火气简直越少越旺，任白魔挣了几下也没有要松手的意思。  
“说话。”他盯着对方越皱越紧的眉头嗤笑一声：“哑巴？”  
白魔这才正眼再来瞧他，终于肯说话了，但第一句话总是那么不中听：“你有自知之明吗？”  
他的声音又小又冷，讽刺的意味明显，仿佛抓住他袖子的家伙十年没洗过澡一般，侍一愣，手上的力道也松了松，反问道：“你什么意思？”  
白魔立刻抽出手腕，目光里难得有了一丝厌恶的意味，他将人从头到尾打量了一遍，开口欲言又止，转身便走。  
刚走出没两步，肩膀立刻被人抓住，敖龙的力道有些野蛮，他被拽的有点疼，面上满是不耐烦，但仍然一副拒绝沟通的模样。  
看他这样侍的火气就不打一处来，他也没少做混事，直接抬手掐住了对方的脸颊，他迎着愤怒的眼神凑近了那张白净冷漠的脸，凶狠道：“话不会好好说，道歉也不会？”  
白魔很久没有被气到想笑了。  
道歉？和这人？和这个不会躲技能、AOE里是他家的弱智输出？  
白魔太烦了，这种自我主义中心的冒险者实在见得太多，他都不需要多思考就能推测出这人的内心在想什么，和一个毫无自知之明的人沟通实在太浪费时间，更何况他本就不喜在这种事上多作沟通。  
侍可不知道他的心路历程，他的手背立刻传来灼烧般的疼痛——白魔不知道什么时候抽出了幻杖，无属性魔法的滋味可真让人收的，侍只能先松手，可在松手的那一瞬间他看到了人脸蛋上被自己捏出来的红印子，一下子莫名其妙的有点走神。  
白魔握着幻杖，紧接着用手背嫌恶地擦了擦侍方才碰过的地方，一字一句清晰道：“恶心。”  
侍抽刀正要发作，却被及时赶出副本同伴一把拉住：“哎哎哎你们怎么吵起来了……别动手别动手！”  
是和事佬学者，身后还跟着其他茫然的队友，侍不能不给队友面子，但白魔说的话实在难听，这口气是怎么都咽不下去。  
“哎……没事吧？”学者凑近白魔，发现对方脸上有着明显的掐痕，一时间也不知道说什么好，只能扭头谴责一下那位毒瘤好友：“有什么事不能好好说吗，非要动手。”  
侍抬起自己皮开肉绽的手，语气不悦：“你问他。”  
他对上白魔的视线，难以相处的猫也紧盯着他，像是感觉不到脸上的疼痛似的，直接了当道：“菜不自知。”  
“喂……你们！拉住他！”学者护着自己的搭档，看着马上要拔刀冲上来的侍被队友七手八脚地按回去，对方看上去是从未受过这种评价，尽管他的迷宫水平真的不咋地。  
“哑巴治疗打个破本给谁甩脸色呢？”侍抓着刀柄在队友的制止下一边挣扎一边骂着：“有本事去狼狱看看谁他妈的菜不自知！”  
侍被队友按着不能冲上去给人两刀，他只能眼睁睁地看着白魔收回目光，随后在经过自己身边时停顿了一下。  
白魔笑了，只可惜是冷笑。  
“脑残。”  
他简单地给出了评价，步伐从容地离开了众人的视线，留下六个不知所措的家伙和一个抓狂的菜狗子。

②.

那其实，气到想犯罪只是一直冲动的念头，侍当时暴怒的时候肯定想不到自己将来还真对白魔犯了罪——虽然不是那种杀人之罪。  
他们初次发生摩擦的前一夜晚白魔才刚加入这个团队，第二天两人就吵成这样，这导致后来的每次见面都有些不愉快。  
白魔还是老样子，他对团队没什么意见，但侍继续给人添麻烦的时候就算学者再怎么说好话他也不会再去帮忙治疗，几次下来躺在地上的家伙虽然愤怒但也无可奈何，骂骂咧咧地学会了躲技能。  
尽管如此，酣战到上头时侍仍然容易站在原地一动不动，白魔已经不屑于把自己的营救放在这种家伙身上，他心无旁骛地做着自己该做的事，再不作不必要的操心。  
而侍自从那天之后总会在添乱时用余光看看对方的表情，一副随时准备和人争吵的模样，结果这一个月来他没再等到白魔的任何互动，对方似乎就当作自己是空气一般，完全不搭理。  
人就是贱得慌，他犯的错是越来越低级，添的麻烦也越来越多，但不管灭成什么样，白魔永远是那副事不关己高高挂起的态度。  
这可真的是离谱了，侍还真没见过寡言成这样的人，明明脾气不怎么好，却又一声不吭，这人是没有多余的表情和感情吗？  
他这么猜想着，过了一阵子自讨没趣的生活之后便也不再把对方当回事，一如既往的生活持续着——直到那天阴差阳错的相遇。  
侍向来喜欢猎艳，他的私生活谈不上干净，但也没有乱到糜烂的程度，那天他一如既往的去酒馆里猎艳，两杯酒下肚之后兴致也有些冲，正风花雪月一夜，却突然被角落里熟悉的一个身影吸引了视线。  
天知道在战斗的时候为了引起对方的注意他偷瞄过几次白魔的身影，无论如何都不会认错的，但问题是，这个看上去不近人情的家伙为什么会在这里？  
那确是白魔没错，他一个人孤零零地坐在角落里，但面前的小桌上却是有两杯酒的，显然是有同行的伙伴，他的表情是一如既往的疏离冷漠，坐在那个本就少人光顾的角落里更是断绝了搭讪的一切可能，但就是被侍阴差阳错的瞧见了。  
他没带幻杖，正靠在座椅上盯着不知道哪里看，身上也没穿平时那身无趣又单调的校服，改为了修身的治愈衣裤，举手投足间满是不适应，显然是很少来这种地方。  
恶劣的、大胆的念头在心里生根发芽，侍突然对不远处的花街失了兴趣。  
酒精让人上头，给人壮胆，叫人心烦意乱。  
-  
白魔和好友叙了会儿旧，难以接近的猫在熟悉的人面前稍微温和了那么一些，他的话依旧不多，大部分的时间都是在聆听，也很少给出意见。  
他难得来一次远东游玩，百日里早已逛遍了黄金港的大街小巷，唯一没有到访的就是那条夜间才能热闹起来的街道——那是做什么的大家也心知肚明，所以在好友不正经地提出邀约时对此毫无兴致的他便一口回绝了。  
倒不是因为没有兴趣，欲望是个人都有，但对他而言，比起跟陌生的人上床，怎么想都是回到房间里关上门自己处理比较方便些，既不用面对油腻复杂的调情，也不用听见虚情假意的情话。  
离开酒馆之后白魔一个人顺着乐座街前行，路过贩售甜点的商铺时难得有了想品尝的念头，他驻足购买，在暖色的路灯下翻找着零散的银币。  
夜晚是幽深黑暗的，但那张灯火映衬的脸上却露出了人间烟火，拐角旁尾随的人不自觉地愣了神。  
原来这家伙还是有血有肉的啊。侍想。

③.

白魔打开自己房间的门时走廊里的脚步声迅速加快，像是有什么人在朝这狂奔似的，不祥的预感让他下意识回身去看，可还没看清来者的模样他就被狠狠地推了一把，整个人跌在了玄关处的地板上。  
门口的木制地板磕上去有些疼，当身后传来房门反锁的声响时，白魔才后知后觉意识到自己被人袭击了。  
幻杖放在床沿，房间里没开灯，他试图从地上爬起来去拿武器防身，可那人锁完门之后却直接把他拖到了榻榻米上，动作中透露着急躁和不耐，但也没有凶狠到寻仇的地步。  
窗户只开了一道缝隙，抵抗间他隐隐约约能够看清对方的轮廓，自己胡乱挥打时碰到了人面颊上的角，嫌疑犯的种族与性别顿时有了个眉目。  
房间里的挣扎声响很快就被压下，白魔气喘吁吁地倒在地上，而那人也没去捂他的嘴，像是早就料到他不会出声喊叫。  
手腕被用野蛮的力道扯着捆到了一起，这像是腰带一样的布料意外结实，白魔的手被捆上之后身上的重量也随之消失：那人起身打开了窗户。  
看清人面容的瞬间白魔呼吸一滞，眉目间的恐惧顿时散去，一时间也不知道是该松一口气还是继续提心吊胆。  
侍开了窗之后转身又朝他走来，看着也不知道是想动手施暴还是做些其他什么，白魔面无表情地盯着他，紧接着在人来到自己身边时猛地抬腿朝人踹去——  
“妈的。”侍低声骂了句，手臂上硬生生挨了一下之后直接抓住了白魔的脚踝，把试图翻身逃跑的人以双腿大张的姿势扯到了胯下，压着他抬手便开始撕扯人的衣物。  
白魔就算没有过性经验也在这方面有那么一点听闻，他起先以为侍要揍自己一顿，但鬼知道对方居然在这里等着他？  
这简直就是一个极其荒谬的玩笑，白魔瞪大了眼睛用手腕去砸人，察觉到对方胯间的物件之后双腿踢蹬的力道再次加快了不少。  
侍撕烂了他的上衣，手指顺着破损的布料摸上热乎乎的皮肤，在人小腹上停顿了片刻便转而扣住了对方的腰，抓着不安分的人往自己胯间撞了数下，模仿着交合的动作。  
慌乱重新爬进了那双故作镇定的眼睛。  
这个羞辱性极强的动作让白魔嘴里的骂声都带上了痛恨的意味，他提高了声音，咬牙切齿地让人滚。  
侍不知道自己是不是疯了，又或者是心理变态了，但现在，面前的白魔与平日里截然不同，他开始冒出不少阴暗的念头，他想知道，这人到了床上、被自己插入时候还会不会继续维持他那半哑不哑的高贵样子。  
他摘掉了单边的眼罩丢在一旁，随后俯在白魔身上，紧紧地压着他，他再一次伸手掐住了那张干净的脸——就跟那一日一样，但这一次，对方可没法在他这么做的时候施法了。  
白魔的裤子也被一点一点扯掉，治疗系的双腿就算再有劲也敌不过力量系输出的压制，他死死地盯着侍看，但对方这次掐住自己的脸之后什么都没说，仿佛就是专门为了恶心他一下。  
果不其然，侍看了他没几秒就松开了手，脸上迟钝的疼痛还没得到舒缓，下身那个垂软的器官就一把被人握住。  
那种感觉实在是太过陌生，白魔一下子就停下了所有动作，不敢再动：因为侍是一点没有要松手的意思。  
猫魅族的性器尺寸在敖龙男性手里就有些谈不上号了，虽然屋子里没开灯，但好在开了窗，侍依稀能看到对方胯间稀疏的毛发，还有手里那团干净的软肉。  
这颜色瞧着像处男，估计这家伙平日里也极少自慰。他想。  
侍随意地活动了几下手腕，不出所料，那根东西完全没有反应，也不知道是白魔本身是性冷淡还是因为自己在做的混账事。  
这事儿是挺混账的，虽然他喜欢去花街春风一度，但强迫人做这档事情还是第一次，可都已经到了这个节骨眼上，强暴就强暴吧……反正这家伙对自己从来就没有好脸色，再差点也无所谓。  
话说这么说，但要侍不当个人提裤子直接干，那他还是做不到的，在床上的时候他就喜欢看他人的反应，对方要全是疼的话，没意思是一回事，这个情况下他对着白魔也确实下不去手。  
他现在就想看那张脸变得情迷意乱，并且是因为自己。  
侍抬头看了一眼白魔，拇指在人软趴趴的物件上揉了几下，对方的身体虽然紧绷，但下头仍然毫无反应，看他的眼神仿佛在看一个白痴。  
确实，被强暴要还能有反应就有鬼了。  
侍内心一阵纠结，但也只纠结了几秒，紧接着他毫无犹豫地低下头去，在人震撼的目光中张口含住对方的性器。  
白魔猛地咬住下唇、弓腰颤抖起来，他瞪大了眼睛望着天花板，阴茎立刻在人嘴里胀大，根本抵抗不了温热的口腔。  
侍倒是第一次给人做口活，他以往都是被人服务的那一方，今天破个例也算难得，虽然毫无经验，但这种事被服务的多了，自然懂得怎么伺候，再加上男人的敏感处都一样，他用舌头卷住那根戳着自己喉口的东西卖力的吮了两口，屋子里立刻响起白魔难耐又狼狈的喘。  
白魔的私生活干净的像张纸，身体也没有像侍那样左一道疤右一刀疤，裹在袍子下的皮肉一看就是没吃过苦，也没受过伤，侍抱着他大腿的手忍不住在细嫩的皮肤上来来回回地摸，贪婪又饥渴。  
嘴里尝到了一丝血腥味，白魔咬破了自己的嘴唇，他忍着不发出奇奇怪怪的呻吟，对方的角顶在自己的胯间，他被捆着的手努力地朝下伸着，最后抓上了侍的头发，想要制止他继续的动作。  
可不管手上拽得多用力，侍都没停下挑逗和吞吐的动作——直到他浑身痉挛着喷到人嘴里。  
白魔没意识到在攀上高潮的那一刻自己的嘴里还是泄出了几句破碎的呻吟，他叫的可怜又无措，显然是没有体验过这种直白又突然的快感。  
侍手里的大腿肉颤动着，抓着他头发的手也停滞在了攥紧的那一刻，他的口腔里全是白魔的味道，是淡的，是咸的，也是腥的。  
男性的精液味道并不会好到哪里去，更何况还是别人的，可这并不让侍感到恶心，他鬼使神差地将那些东西全咽了下去，含着软下来的性器又嗦了两下后满意地感受到自己脑袋上的力道一松：白魔脱力地跌回了地板上。  
白魔躺在干净的榻榻米上，他歪着头，神情茫然的盯着带来灯光的窗子发呆，他的胸膛不断起伏着，看上去似乎还在回味高潮时的甜美。  
他虽然看上去冷漠又不近人情，但该有的欲望他都有，不是没有自慰过，但这种口腔带来的湿热与纠缠是皮肤完全无法比拟的，他去的很快，也去的很难堪，等白魔从余韵里回神、意识到自己在最讨厌的人嘴里射精的这个现实时候，侍已经把他的腿架到了肩上，埋头把他的臀缝全舔湿了。  
灵活有利的舌头正舔着的地方是……  
侍的肩头又挨了一脚，这脾气再好的人都会感觉到不耐烦了，更何况他的脾气本就差的要死，抬头刚准备给他点苦头吃，却在看到人面上的神情时下意识停住了动作。  
那张脸上不再是嫌恶与冷淡了，微弱的光线里侍能看到白魔眼里因情动而泛着水光，他的呼吸还很急促，正警惕地瞧着自己，显然是没从方才的快感里抽出身来。  
……这人果然也会有这样的表情啊。侍想。  
心里莫名其妙的成就感让他没心思再去发脾气，只想一心把自己等会儿要入侵的那个入口给舔软、玩湿，然后插进去把身下的这只难以驯服的猫折腾地一塌糊涂才好。  
他想是这么想的。  
但实际上也确实这么做了。

④．

白魔怎么都不会想到自己性事上的初体验是和这个讨人厌的敖龙族一起度过的。  
如果当初进队的时候想到会有这么一天，那么白魔宁可继续在野队过着不安定的日子也不会和这个人扯上关系。  
侍简直像个急色的疯子，扩张时数次将挣扎不停的白魔送上了强制高潮，第一次去的时候白魔还会用手臂遮住自己脸上的表情，到了后来，前列腺传来的刁钻快感几乎要击溃他所有的神智，连抵抗的力气都没剩下多少。  
而侍就会趁着这个时候凑近他的脸看，把他高潮前隐忍的模样全部看进眼里，抵着肠肉的手指狠狠一按，便能欣赏到那控制不住的淫乱姿态，白魔好几次都下意识地转用嘴巴呼吸，上一秒还满是清明的目光被攻击到全无焦距。  
等白魔适应了后穴高潮之后整个人已经没有力气再动弹了，他瘫软在地上，浑身湿透，前面的阴茎半硬不硬地翘着流水，后头的窄穴被玩得热情湿软——但起码在侍把他拖到墙角、从背后抱在怀里插入前他都没有求过绕。  
那根性器因为姿势的缘故被白魔全吃进了肠道里，那种深度所带来的酸胀让那个初次使用的地方抽搐不止，白魔咬开了自己手上捆着的腰带，却也只能哽咽着撑在墙上，侍将他蛮横又急躁地圈在怀里，就着交合的姿势用双膝一点一点地顶开了那双腿，挤进了他的腿间。  
白魔控制不住地想逃离那根东西，他的大脑都快被这种感觉给烧坏了，可侍方才的动作让他失去了所有着力点，他的大腿搭在侍的大腿上，大张着、颤抖着，膝盖也根本碰不到地。  
深、太深了。那双颤抖的手在墙上情不自禁地握成拳，连带着整个手臂和肩膀都颤动起来。  
侍轻轻地一动腰，深到恐怖的性器便抵上了敏感点，白魔再也忍耐不住，他的尾巴高翘，抽筋似的在人的腹肌上来来回回地扫，急促的呼吸重复了数次之后立刻转换成崩溃的呻吟：“放……开！”  
背后的混球没有回应，只是用自己的手覆上了他的手腕，热烫的胸膛贴上颤抖的脊背，侍也不管白魔内里痉挛得厉害，硬是这样抓着人开始了缓慢的抽动。  
白魔扭花了腰都没法从侍的腿上挣脱开，对方的膝盖抵着墙，自己也只能狼狈地被压制在人的腿间，那根性器活动时狠狠蹂躏过脆弱的肠道，他爽的头皮都要炸开，可又被夸张的深度刺激地胀痛不已，本以为自己对疼痛的耐性极高，可等来的疼痛里却混杂了让人魂不守舍的快感。  
身后的小幅度抽动仅作了数十下，白魔就哭了。  
他哽咽着，浑身颤抖，眼泪无声无息地从眼眶里滴出来，穴肉死死绞着人的肉棒求饶，这个深度带来的快感像把利刃，几乎超出了身体的忍受能力。  
声音控制不住、挣扎也停歇不了，明明双手被压在冰冷的墙上，可皮肤的热度却丝毫未减。侍咬着白魔毛茸茸的耳朵尖，明明下身侵占的动作幅度不算大，可硬是将他操出了水声，把他操到了高潮。  
快感还在体内赛跑，耳边的声音却先一步传给了大脑。  
侍笑着说他骚。  
白魔浑身一僵，就这么撅着屁股、张着嘴，一边流泪一边射了精。  
不知道前面和后面哪一个先到达了巅峰，他还未来得及将酣畅淋漓的甜头尝到嘴里就被踏浪而来的快感冲了个跟头，那种感觉又酸又舒服，他爽得炸开了尾巴上的毛，后知后觉地在退潮的慈悲里发出淫乱不清的抽泣，可刚发出一个音节，又立刻被侍迅速接上的抽动逼的破了音。  
这个姿势下两人巨大的体型差便导致那根阴茎几乎把他钉死在怀里，又粗又热的肉棒整根进来时就已经撑得他呼吸困难，更别提在身体刚高潮完、极度敏感的时期里作乱了。  
侍从扩张的时候就意识到了白魔的不应期很短，这类天赋异禀的家伙往日里上了他的床几乎都会被玩到失去意识，不安分的手一路下滑，捏住白魔的腰把人牢牢禁锢在怀里，这个初次使用的穴学的特别快，方才的挤压就让侍舒服地无法自拔，满心都是将人捣坏的念头。  
猫魅族那个小巧的屁股被毫不留情地撞着，臀浪不断摇晃，白魔的腿因为这个姿势又酸又疼，他想逃、想扭，却只能无助地倒在侍怀里哆嗦，眼泪淌了满脸。  
敏感点在摇晃和抽动间频繁地被碾过，每当这时白魔就会发出似哭非哭的闷叫，手指也会下意识抓上侍的手臂狠掐，随后得来更加快速的顶撞，直到他在抽搐里再次被操丢、马眼只能源源不断地冒淫水。  
他一高潮后面就夹得厉害，真不怪侍鬼迷心窍，他在今天之前、在动手之前、在真正插进来之前根本想不到白魔是个这么敏感的体质，虽然第一次承欢就用了平时最折磨人的一个姿势，但这丝毫不影响快感的累积，侍才刚在这又骚又紧的屁股里射了一次，白魔那边已经快被玩坏了。  
当人大发慈悲地从自己腿间退出来时白魔的膝盖终于碰到了久违的地板，侍射完精后不自觉地放松了捞着人的力道，可白魔却一下子直接摔在了榻榻米上。  
室内满是交合后的激情气息，白魔流着口水，浑身哆嗦，神情显然是还沉浸在让人欲仙欲死的性高潮中，平日里难以接近的面具被狠狠地打碎，完全就是一副被干坏了的模样。  
这副模样确实骚，侍看了一眼就有些受不了地又来了兴致，但这回他好心地捞着满身汗水的人来到了柔软舒适的床上。  
白魔的意识已经混沌了，他恍惚间感觉有人在亲他、有人在摸他，可身体还敏感着，不管那人摸哪儿都会逼出他满是鼻音的喘息，最后被掰开腿再一次插进去的之后直接哭叫着又喷了出来，双腿乱踹着在床上扭动不休，满脸通红地挺着腰高潮连连。  
侍被勾得上头，身后的尾巴缓慢地晃动着，顶撞的动作又快又猛，一开始白魔还能推他，叫他，到了后来，被插得彻底服帖之后甚至还会主动搂着他的脖子磨蹭，把眼泪全蹭在侍的角和肩膀上。  
他扯开了侍的衣服，抓花了侍的手臂，他高潮的时候情迷意乱地被哄着喊侍的名字，最后像只猫一样在狼藉的被褥上缩成一团。  
等侍热血上头的那股冲动劲结束之后，他才抱着怀里被玩得软趴趴的白魔猛地惊醒。  
白魔眼角还挂着泪痕，浑身上下全是他捏或咬出来的痕迹，甚至还有几个先前挣扎时磕磕碰碰的淤青——看着可太可怜了。  
这……咋办啊？侍坐在床边发呆，心说有没有一本书叫《强暴了自己看不顺眼很久的固定队主奶后的应急措施》？  
那应该是没有的。他立刻意识到。  
不过严格来说虽然一开始他的确绑着白魔强行把人舔了个遍，但后来明明对方爽得抓着自己直哭，射到后来都没精可留了屁股还夹着自己吸……怎么想都是变成合奸了吧？  
侍有一搭没一搭的在这乱想，窗户还开着，夜风吹得床上的猫一个哆嗦，侍也彻底清醒了过来。  
他做贼心虚地从窗户翻出了房间，离开前还不忘回头关好它。  
床上蜷缩着的白魔屁股里还含着泡精，在睡梦中不安地皱起了眉头。

⑤．

白魔整整一周都没再出现过。  
团里的人急得到处找他，尤其是作为搭档的学者，众人又担心又不安，唯有做了亏心事的侍例外。  
这周的空闲时间里他总会走神，他总被困在旖旎的梦境里，在那张脸冷漠与动情的模样里来来回回地转变，随后裤裆潮湿着迎来清晨。  
他私下也会偷偷去打听一下白魔的动向，但表面上仍是一副漠不关心的模样，仿佛那夜把人操得死活去来的人不是他一样。  
所幸，白魔第二周就出现了。  
他带着棉布口罩，整个人的气色看上去极糟，出现在队友面前时眼刀狠狠地剐在某个高大的身影上，看的后者难得尴尬地别开了目光。  
“怎么了？生病了吗？”学者连忙凑上去关心，可还没走到白魔身边就被人主动拉开了距离，白魔看上去是真的很不舒服，担心传染增加麻烦，他一边咳嗽一边点了点头，目光又朝某个人那看了一眼。  
那他妈的，屁股里吃着两泡精液还光着身子晾了一晚上，谁上谁感冒，白魔前几天病得连床都下不了，满脑子都是把那个不讲道理的强暴犯千刀万剐的想法。  
他心烦意乱，想起那天晚上的事情不光脑袋疼，面上也发热，每次总是回想到一半就强迫自己忘掉。  
“那今天还能打吗？”众人站在广场上，学者问他。  
白魔点头，他虽然浑身难受，但比起前几日已经好了很多——这件事他没打算上报黄金港的赤诚组，虽然他知道那头要管肯定管得了。  
他在等某人最后的良心发现，哪怕来句道歉和解释都行，可就是没有。  
侍显然是受不了他的目光，索性靠在楼梯旁背对着人群，一副十足的做贼心虚样。  
他心乱如麻，回想起对方缩成一团睡着的模样就立刻明白了人生病的原因，但那垃圾桶似的钢铁脑袋怎么都没催着主人去道歉，反而把注意力移到了其他的事情上。  
侍确实没法再直视白魔了，歉意和愧疚是一部分，剩下的一部分……他自己也说不清。  
只要闭上眼就浮现在脑海里的人，睁眼再次见到时，怎么都没法不去在意吧？  
“欸？”  
他想的太过入神，脑海里又开始循环播放那夜的画面，以至于没有听到队友的疑问与直朝自己而来的脚步声。  
身形高大的敖龙族措不及防地挨了一脚，狼狈地从楼梯上滚了下去，听着都感觉疼。  
白魔收回腿，他又咳嗽了两声，迎着队友惊魂未定的视线紧盯着下头爆头哀叫的人，眼里再次爬满了痛恨。  
败类。他骂道。

－ＥＮＤ－  
2020/1/19


End file.
